Secret Ladder
by megazawa
Summary: In 1983, Kyle moved back to New York, reliving his glory day and becoming a private detective. The case got complicated when he's got involved in a case of missing children where he's put his safety in line. *chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Last Window nor Hotel Dusk. Though it would be nice to revive the CING team from bankruptcy

====================================================Chapter 1=============================================================

25th December 1983, it was one of very few streets in New York that the christmas spirits couldn't reach it's corner, no colorful christmas lights, no decorations nor a guy in santa suit singing one of those jolly-holiday songs. Instead, it was very dark and deadly silent. There were only two people on the street and clearly none of t hem were wearing a santa suit. One of the guys were hardly even in vertical. He was lying next to the trash can with his bottle clinging tightly in his hand, the loud snort was the only sign telling that he's still alive. The other guy, who was just entering this forsaken street, was the former N.Y.P.D. officer in his smokey-grey overcoat, his coal-black suit and his trademark white shirt and a black tie loosely hung around his neck. Kyle Hyde was on the hunt, he knew that this would be the ending of all the hassle that he's been through for these pass few weeks. Yes, all those clues has led him here to this dark alley.

Hyde walked down the creepy street. He could hear the sound of his footsteps echoing on the stone path. Despite the foul smells of t his place, he was glad that he was no longer have to bare with that joyful christmas songs which happens to be played in every corner of the city. Hyde was not a big fan of christmas but unfortunately, it's the holiday that his nation would give anything to be celebrating.

* I swear if that santa was still ringing his bell near my face a little longer, he would be eating his cookies and warm milk through a hospital tube.* Hyde was still fused about the earlier incident when he was on his way here.

Hyde held on his thoughts when he have reached a closed-down store. He could see the faint sign on the door that said "Harvey's toy store". Next to the door was a display window, nailed shut with a sign "For Sell" on one of the wooden plank. *I guess this is what happens when you try to open a toy shop in a dump like this* he noted to himself. Hyde looked above the store, he s potted a dim light glowing at the left window on the third floor. The light was probably were from a candle. It wasn't bright and probably wouldn't be noticeable to a passer-by, but not to Hyde, he had expected this.

While he was looking around to find the way to get in the store, there was a shadow slowly creeping from the small alley behind him. A shiny pistol was slowly risen up from the dark.

*click* *BANG*

================================================end of chapter 1=============================================================

Hi all, Thanks for reading my story. I'm a new writer here and this is also my very first fanfic so...please please please R&R. I'm not a native english speaker, pardon me for the bad grammar. It would be nice if you could correct me. :)

I have just finished "Last Window" and this is what i thought it might be if they ever have another sequel of this game.

Next chapter will go all the way back from the beginning of how this situation got build up.- not a really good explanation, I know


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own HD,LW. sigh~ **

Chapter2

1 st December 1983, Manhattan

*knock knock*

"Hmmp..."

"Kyle... are you sleeping in there again?"

"Huh?"

Hyde woke up to find himself leaning over an office desk. The paper were scattered all over the floor. *Damn, I must have knocked them off while I was dozing off*

The door swung opened. A beautiful lady in a sharp velvet suit has entered the room, looking frustrated when she notice the mess on the floor.

"Oh Kyle! Don't tell me you've been drinking again!" The woman exclaimed as she bent down to pick up the scattered documents. "This is the third time this week!"

"It was cold, I needed something to warm myself up." Kyle made an excuse while he was trying to hide an empty bourbon bottle from his colleague.

"Don't try to pull this off! When normal people are cold they'd turn on the heaters, sweetie. At least can you drink after the work hours? We've still got a business to run here. I've trusted you as my partner so please act like one!"

"You're right, Rach... I'm sorry" It was his fault. After all Rachel came all the way from Los Angeles to this dump just to work with him. The last thing he needed is to load any unnecessary duties at her but something has been bugging him lately.

It's been a year since Ed, Hyde's old boss passed away. Ed was an ex-L.A.P.D. cop who knew Hyde's father very well when he's still alive. After Ed retired from the force he had formed up the company called "Red Crown". When Hyde gave up his badge, it was Ed who took him right under his wings. Hyde became a door-to-door salesman selling household goods for Red Crown. But salesman job was just a cover for another side work that they've been doing. Ed also got clients who want their order to be found and delivered while it's still being kept off the radar. That's when Hyde's expertise had been filling his job requirement.

Ed had fought with his heart condition for quite a decade but it finally gets him in the mid summer of 1982. He was found dead in his own office by no one else but his loyal secretary, Rachel. The doctor diagnosed his cause of death just simply as heart failure. Everyone were in shocked of Ed's sudden departed, especially Hyde. The Red Crown company were left headless and went bankrupt in no time.

After the company has broken apart, Hyde and Rachel decided to moved to New York and to open a detective office together as a business partners. Hyde was glad that she has agreed with his idea. He couldn't done this by himself and Rachel is probably the only person who he would rather work with. Maybe, because, she's the one of the very few people who could actually stand with his attitude.

The first reason why Hyde chose to open his office here is because he has got some of his connections with the NYPD which really makes his work a lot easier in many ways.

The second reason, which also might be the main decision why he'd moved back to the big city, were mostly concerning his family. After Ed's departed, Hyde was getting a little bit concern about taking care of his own mother who's been living alone in New Jersey. Hyde's not a kind of a guy who would be jumping in his mother's arm and tell her how much he cares for her. Instead, he decided to move back to Manhattan to be closer to her, not too close though. At least it was close enough that he could reach her when she needs him. Hyde has never tell this to any soul, especially not to his mother. But he suspected that she's already had figured it out, she is his mother after all. This very thought made him feels like a total wuss.

*riiing riiiiiiiiiing*

The voice brought him back from his train of thought. His mind seems to be drifted a lot lately.*Get a grip, Hyde* He mounted to himself.

"You've better get that, sweetie. She's been trying to call you a couple of time while you were having a sweet dream here. Actually, I just came in here to tell you that." Still busy tidying up the floor, Rachel spoke with out looking up at Hyde.

Instead of raising questions, Hyde decided to end the head throbbing sound that's still ringing as loud as the wall street on the rush hours. "Hyde speaking", he answer the phone in short.

"Hello, Kyle", the familiar voice came through the speaker.

"Mom!" Hyde was caught off guard. * Speak of the devil* "I've told you not to call me during the office hour"

"Kyle dear, I just need you to help me with something. You know I've been trying to reach you for almost an hour. what have you been doing?"

Hyde scratched the back of his head. " I was just... busy." He lied, their office never been emptier. He hasn't got any case in his hand for a week now.

"Sorry to bother you dear, but I need you to do something for me."

"You've already said that, so what's the fuzz?"

"...Do you remember my friend, Sarah?"

"I think I remember her vaguely. She's the young nurse who's been working at the same ward as yours, right? So what? Is there something happened to her?"

"God no! Oh Kyle, you always assume the worse. No, nothing was wrong with her. It's just ...you see...we are assigned to attend the hospital conference in DC next monday..."

"And?" Hyde was being a little bit impatient now. His guts telling him that he's not going to like what ever his mom going to say next.

"I need you to look after Sarah's son for a week"

" What! NO! Mom! You can't do this. I don't have time baby sitting a child. I've got work, you know!"

"Come on Kyle, we don't have any other choice. After all, you also got Rachel to help you and I supposed Mila will be back for a holiday break soon, isn't she? I don't think they would mind taking care of the boy. Please Kyle, just this, for your mother's sake."

Hyde palmed his forehead. All he had in his head was the picture of himself go out for an investigation, questioning people and taking notes while dangling a little baby in one arm like a football. He doesn't like this picture one bit.

"damn it...Alright, alright. Just this once, okay? There will be no second time. And I don't care if you and your friend are making a trip to the moon or what, you will not leaving any kid with me again."

"Alright! I'll go tell Sarah the good news then. She will be really pleased to hear this. I'll tell her to drop the boy at your place this Sunday, is that alright for you?"

"Yeah..yeah, what ever"

"Thank you so much for this, dear."

After the line went dead, Kyle hung up the phone and sigh. *This is going to be a helluva upcoming week.*

**Author's note: Sorry this took me so long. Life have never been so busier. I've got stuck with some plotting but I think it's generally went well. PLease R/R**


End file.
